Storybrooke Blood
by MagicalFanfictions
Summary: Ruby Lucas's and Mulan's daughter Rae is a very magical and powerful who is hell-bent on finding her other half with the same powers. One day she gets a strange feeling causing her not to be focused on anything else when Killian Jones's son walks into her life. Could this be her other half and what do her and her other half need to protect Storybrooke from?
1. The Daughter of Two Warriors

My name is Rae Lucas (Red for short). I was adopted by two moms, Ruby and Mulan. You could call me the daughter of two warriors. I was found outside of Storybrooke when I was younger so I'm not sure who my real parents are but, at least I have my moms. They told me all about magic and that how everyone in town is a storybook character, they never found a reason why I shouldn't have known. They told me that as a baby I could make strange things happen so I looked into it and guess what! It turns out that I have magic as well. told me that my magic is strong and that if I didn't learn to control it that we would all be in great danger. Luckily, Regina Mills, also known as the Evil Queen, has offered to teach me how to control my powers. I have three best friends Rachel Mills whose mom is the Evil Queen and Tiffany Bell whose mom is Tinker bell. We all have magic that is special to us. Rachel found a love for the arcane or dark arts such as Enerkinesis, which is mastery over magic energy, and Summoning, the ability to summon and cause a manifestation of creatures. Tiffany found that she is better with more mental magic such as Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind, and Harmonizing, the ability to arrange ones environment to invoke a specific feeling or mood. I am one of the most powerful people who ever lived, I can control Elemental, Mental, and Arcane magic and all of the abilities that come along with them. Regina Mills said that there is only one other person like me and that we come from different parents, but know everything about each other. Ever since I found this out I have been searching for my other half and this time I've finally got a match but let me start from the beginning.

—

It was a normal day at my school, well as normal as it could get where every kid there has fairytale parents. Rachel, Tiffany, and I were sitting in our chemistry lab. I was a straight A student without even trying so I would sit in class practicing my magic in whatever way I could but, today I was having trouble levitating my empty water bottle. I loved magic more than anything in the world, just levitating a water bottle made me feel ecstatic but something today was making me lose focus. There was an energy that I couldn't explain, it wasn't like any other magical energy like Tiffany's or Rachel's. I was half focused on the energy and the water bottle when I heard my teacher clear her throat. After she did I felt the energy get stronger in my class.

"Ok class. Today we have a new student joining us." She said with her arm around a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. This was it, the energy that I had felt throughout the day. I couldn't help but stare trying to figure out why he was giving off such a powerful energy.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us where your from." My teacher told the boy.

"Ok, my name's Kristin Jones. I was raised on a boat well, the Jolly Roger. My dad is Killian Jones and my mom is Emma Swan." The boy said still staring at me. It made me kind of uncomfortable because he was staring me dead in the eyes. I had no idea Emma and Killian had a kid but, then again I never talked to them or Henry so I wouldn't have known anyway.

"Ok, Kristian you can go ahead and take a seat next to Rae in the back row." My teacher pointed to me. I looked over my right shoulder and to my best luck the only seat open was the one next to me. Kristin came and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but notice his eyes continue to shift over to my face, then his chemistry book. I saw him take out a small piece of paper and write on it. When my teacher turned around to write something on the board he handed me the piece of paper. It read "Meet me after school at Granny's Diner.". I nodded my head in agreement and was excited to see what kind of trouble I was getting myself into.

—


	2. Meet My Sister

After school I immediately walked to Granny's Diner and sat down at one of the bar seats. I looked around but, there was no sign of Kristin anywhere so I had just assumed he was running late. I kept thinking to myself that this was a bad idea, my moms always told me to never trust a pirate unless your truly know them which is why I had come prepared. My mom, Ruby, had taught me how to shoot a crossbow and my mom, Mulan, had taught me how to use a sword and dagger so I had many different ways of defending myself including my magic. I just went with a dagger because it was easier to hide in my belt. Two cups of water later in comes Kristin looking disheveled but, his pirate charm made him look completely normal. He rushed over to the seat next to me. He was wearing a red flannel, black jeans, a pair of boots, and a leather jacket. I was wearing a red button up, black leather pants, a pair of black combat boots, and a leather jacket. I was amazed at how I didn't understand that we dressed like our parents and each other.

"Sorry I'm late, Rae. I was getting my schedule changed." Kristin explained as he placed his schedule on the counter. I looked over to see what classes he had and sure enough his classes were all the same as mine and during the same period and days as well.

"Wow, well, I guess it was just dumb luck huh? That we got all the same classes I mean." I asked with a smile on my face. This was getting awkward quick.

"Actually, no. The mayor had all of my classes changed specifically so that we could be in the same classes." He said a fake grin on his face.

"What?" I whispered right before the mayor and my mentor in magic, Regina Mills or the Evil Queen, came walking into the diner with her son, Henry. She saw me and Kristin and came walking over to us.

"So, Rae, I see you've met your other half already." She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My other half? You mean as in the prophecy other half?" I asked a concerned look on my face. Regina smiled and looked at Kristin.

"Ok, somebody better start explaining before I lose my goddamned patience." I was starting to get frustrated.

"You mean she didn't know that we are our last h-" Kristin was cut off by Regina shooting him an angry look.

"We are our last hope?" I asked suddenly feeling sick.

"There is a great evil coming and you and I are the only one who can stop it. I wasn't ever in school because Rumple was teaching me how to control my powers." Kristin said his voice cracking. I shot Regina a smirk.

"You had Rumple teach him?" Regina gave me a serious look and continued explaining.

"This is why I need you two to spend as much time as you can together." My mom Ruby walked up bringing Kristin a glass of water.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as she smiled at me and gave Kristin his water.

"Yes Ruby but, it's time." Regina said with a sad look on her face. My mom looked at me with wide eyes.

"She can't leave now, she still has a lot of training to do." Mom said tears building in her eyes. I tried to hold my tears back because I knew that I would be protecting my family.

"That is why she will be working with Kristin and her sister." Regina said and me and my mom froze.

"S-sister?" I asked stumbling over my words. Emma walked into the diner with a tall woman with dark brown hair.

"Meet Lily Page, I've worked long and hard to find her. Now you two can be reunited." Emma smiled and Lily came and hugged me as tight as she could. She was beautiful, her big brown eyes staring into my brownish-yellow ones.

"Hey, kiddo. You probably don't remember me because well, we only met one other time. You were just a baby and I remember I left you at an old home of mine to give you yo-." I cut her off.

"I know my best chance." I told her before she could say anything else.

"Mom trained me to be the best mentor for you and help you transform. We can finally be a real family." I shot her the worst look a person could give another.

"Your mom trained you to be the best you could be. She's not my mom. Ruby and Mulan are my moms and I don't need you to teach me how to transform or shape shift or any of it because I already can!" I yelled with fury.

"What?" Regina asked. Ruby explained.

"Overnight she would sneak out into the field and practice morphing into whatever she pleased. She practiced teleportation, levitation, even just plain combat." I looked up at my mother and smiled.

"You will still need to train with me. No matter what." Lily answered.

"You don't think she's ready?" Kristin asked defending me.

"No, I don't." Lily smirked at me.

"Well then." I teleported Regina, Kristin, my moms, Emma, Henry, Lily, and I to an open field.

"Why don't we find out just how ready I am?" I smirked.


	3. Believe

"Where are we?" Emma asked confused. I turned and smiled at her.

"We're back in the enchanted forest. This used to be a large village." Henry said as he looked at Regina.

"Before I burnt it down. The people here always annoyed me but now I just feel kinda bad." Lily turned to me and spoke.

"Ok, so what are we doing here Rae." I smirked at her and raised my hand. A fireball formed and I threw it at Lily. She jumped out of the way barely dodging it.

"What the hell was that!?" She yelled at me. I could see the color in her eyes start to turn yellow. She was turning into a dragon.

"You want me to prove if I'm ready? Then, fight me. If I win I don't have to train with you and if I lose I'll do whatever you say." I smirked. I was confident that I would win. Lily nodded her head and raised her hand. She broke the branch above me and I used telekinesis to keep it from hitting my head. Lily looked confused.

"What's wrong sis? You didn't think I could handle your little magic tricks." She finally transformed into a full blown dragon. She hit me into a tree and I fell to my knees. I was pulled out of the fight for a couple of seconds when I finally regained my strength. I was infuriated. My eyes turned red and this time I couldn't hold back my anger. A cloud of smoke appeared as Lily turned human again.

"You think a little puppy is gonna stop me? A dragon!" She yelled and I attacked. I scratched at her arm and that was enough to turn her back into a dragon. She attempted to hit me but I was to quick. I dodged her flames left and right. She was able to hit me once more and I rolled turning back into a human. That was the last straw. I was able to hop onto one of her wings as she clawed and roared trying to get me off. I was finished with people telling me that I wasn't good enough or that I wasn't ready. I bared my teeth and chomped at her wing ripping a huge hole in it. She roared in pain. She attempted to fly but it was no use. The fight was over. I was back to human and when she realized that I had stopped attacking she turned human once more.

"How could you do that to me!?" I looked at her in confusion.

"I said I was going to prove myself to you and that's exactly what I did." Regina stepped in and spoke.

"You didn't have to rip her wing causing her not to be able to fly!" I was infuriated. Everyone stepped up taking Lily's side. Well, all except two, Kristin and Henry.

"Jesus, if you were so worried about her wing then here ya go." I raised my hand and a yellow ray of light shot out of my hand to Lily's arm, healing the bite mark in her arm and the hole in her wing.

"What would have happened if you couldn't have healed her? She would have just been crippled by her own sister!" Emma yelled. Henry stepped up.

"Listen, Lily is the one who took on the challenge. It isn't Rae's fault that she got hurt during the battle." Lily looked infuriated at the fact that Henry was sticking up for me.

"I didn't harm her as bad as she did to me!" Lily exclaimed, a big grin on her face.

"Tell that to the ginormous claw mark on her back." Kristin said looking back at me and nodding.

"None of that matters. She still isn't ready. She can't handle her power so she could cause major destruction." I was outraged and ultimately done with the argument.

"Fine! If I'm not ready then maybe that stupid prophecy was wrong! Maybe I'm not the all powerful girl I'm cut out to be." I teleported myself back to Granny's then from there I ran home. I heard the sound magic follow closely behind me. Kristin must have teleported everyone back home. I ran inside and grabbed my things which coincidentally fit in one backpack. I stood there for a couple of seconds staring at the pack with a wolf patch sewn on. Then, I realized that this was what was going to be best for myself. I ran to the other side of town until I finally reached the town line. I put my hands on my knees and took a breather. I placed my foot at the very edge of the line.

"Goodbye Storybrooke." I whispered to myself then picked my foot up to step over the line.

"Rae! Don't!" I heard a familiar voice yell then there was a cloud of smoke. I had been teleported back to the center of town.

"What the hell!" I turned and looked into his eyes. I could see he had gotten goosebumps from the way I was looking at him. I eased up when I realized that he hadn't done anything and took my side in the fight.

"Do you realize what will happen if you step over that line?" He raised his voice and quickly calmed himself. It was funny how he was so gentle with me even though he knew I could kick his ass. Henry quickly walked over. He was taller than I was considering he was older than me.

"Listen Rae. This mission that everyone has been talking about, it needs you. You are in the prophecy." Henry stated trying to make me calm down because he could see the fury building up in my eyes.

"The prophecy is wrong, if my own mentor can't believe that I can do this with Kristin then how is anybody supposed to believe that I am?" I said tears slowly building inside my eyes. I held them down as much as I could considering I never cried. I almost didn't even realize that from the pain and hurt that I was feeling I was making a massive storm in Storybrooke with my magic.

"They don't have to believe in you! Do you know why? Because Henry believes in you, your moms believe in you!" Kristin shouted over the storm. He slowly moved closer to me.

"I believe in you." He said and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't understand what was happening at first but once I realized it I moved away. The storm was over and I felt better.

"All that's left is for you to believe in you." He said with his hands still on my waist. I smiled a confused smile but I figured it was good enough because he smiled back.

"Fine, but if we are going to do this we better make sure the rest of the group knows I'm still on their side." I smiled and teleported us to Granny's. I saw Lily at the other side of Granny's and all I had to do was simply smile at her and she knew exactly what was going on.


	4. The Test

"Good, stop the storm again." Lily said to me. We were in our moms cave, it was open and had plenty of room for the girls to do whatever magic they pleased. I was becoming angered at the fact that I had reversed the storm spell 100 times already but Lily still had me practice it.

"I've done the same stupid spell already over and over. How is me learning to control a stupid storm going to help?" I asked.

"You need each of your magic abilities to be strong. Last week I had you work on your mental magic, the week before that arcane magic, now we are working on your elemental magic. Don't you want to be ready for your test?" Lily said with a cocky smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and then dismissed the storm this time only with one hand. With a large cloud of red smoke the storm was gone.

"I am ready for my "test"." I said and Lily turned around looking into the entrance of the cave, she signaled for someone to enter.

"Hi, Love." Kristin said, a smirk on his face.

"Kristin is my test in order for me to go into battle with whatever and whoever I need?" I said laughing in her throat.

"Don't be so cocky, Kristin has been training with Emma and Rumple." Lily said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok and if I beat him I get to finally start this mega mission?" I asked practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"And, you we will finally tell you what you are going up against." Lily flashed me a smirk and raised her hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she teleported herself to the highest rock in the cave.

"The first to be pinned to the ground loses. Oh and Kristin." Kristin looked up at the female with a cocky smile on her face.

"Go easy on Rae would you? We don't want any tears now." Those words infuriated me.

"Begin!" And like that Kristin formed electricity in his hands and shot a bolt at me.

"What the hell was that?!" I said.

"Anything goes." Kristin flashed me a smolder. He then proceeded to use telekinesis to knock over the rock that was next to me. I responded quickly by creating a forcefield around myself. I was becoming angrier by the moment. No matter how many fireballs or rainstorms I threw at him he always found a way to use it against me.

"Ah come on Rae. That's all you got?" I glared at him from the distance. I couldn't get a single hit on the boy.

"You fight with no thought!" Kristin exclaimed to me and then laughed. "No thought?" I thought to myself.

I examined his moves carefully, dodging each attack he threw. He wasn't moving any closer to me. He stayed at a safe distance.

"That's it." I whispered to myself transforming into a wolf. I was careful to dodge each fireball he threw at me. He didn't seem to do anything but long distance attacks. I pounced and turned back into a wolf in mid air. By the time I was in front of him the fight was over, or so I thought. We rolled and to my luck I landed on top, pinning him to the ground.

"Ha, I win." I exclaimed flashing a cocky smirk to my sister.

"Good Rae. Now, fight!" Lily said sitting back down on her rock.

"WHAT!?" Kristin pulled a sword out of the baldric. Great he had come to the fight with a sword and what did I have, nothing.

"Ok, I can do this." I whispered to myself. I tried to use magic to form myself a sword but to my amazing luck I formed an electric guitar.

"Seriously?" I said to myself and Kristin charged. I lifted the guitar and Kristin moved the sword to the guitar. I fell to the ground because of how hard the sword struck. I had gotten a cut on my cheek for the end of the sword almost cutting all the way through and hitting my face. Good thing it was no match for my guitar. The sword stuck into the guitar and I flung it away. It was just Kristin, me, and my guitar. I threw the guitar and it hit Kristin in the head. He fell to the floor instantly and I was quick to pick up the sword. I ran over to be sure that he stayed on the ground. I placed the end of the sword to his throat and the fight was over. I had won.

"Enough!" Lily yelled making sure our fight didn't get out of hand. I helped Kristin up off of the floor.

"Sorry." I apologized touching the large bump that was now forming on his head.

"Ow. Don't apologize, you had to do whatever it took to win the fight and you did, with a GUITAR." Kristin said chuckling. He put his arm around me and we began walking over to my sister who was now talking with Emma and my two moms.

"You did great out there kid." Lily said. I jumped at the fact that for once she wasn't criticizing me.

"Is that a complement?" I said smirking.

"Just take the complement and let it be over with." I chuckled and she walked over to Kristin.

"Hey moms." I said walking over to Mulan and Ruby.

"That's our little warrior." Mulan said to me.

"We are so proud and well, we have something for you to take with you into battle." Ruby said to me. She pulled out a long red hood and put it on me.

"Mom, your hood?" I said in a confused manner.

"It always helped me when I believed that I was a monster it reminded me that no matter what I did, I was a good guy. So, when you get mad look at this hood and remember that to me, your mother, and everyone else in this town you are the hero. Along with Kristin." My mom said to me and then chuckled as she looked over at Kristin.

"And this." My other mom said as she slipped a baldric around my head. I looked at the baldric and slipped the sword out.

"I earned this in my battle. It now will be used in yours." My mom had a tear running down her face.

"Mom, I'm just going on a mission. It's not like I'm signing my own death note." I said hugging my mom while smiling. My smile slowly disappeared when the cave was filled with a sudden cackling. Maleficent walked into the cave.

"Oh, my child. You might as well be." She smirked and I knew this was going to be one hell of an adventure.


	5. The Forces of Good and Bad

"What sweetheart? Surprised to see me?" My mother said walking closer to me. I was outraged at the fact that she was talking to me as if I was a child.

"No, but I do wish yo would have stayed in whatever hell you had come from." I said smirking. My face quickly turned to guilt when I noticed her menacing smile had turned into a forced, pained one.

"I understand I have not always been there for you," Maleficent started but I was quick to cut her off.

"Have not always been there for me? More like never been there for me." I was infuriated. How dare she show up at my training claiming that she is the best person to ever live on this earth.

"Listen, sweetheart. With trying to find your sister, I just didn't have the time to take care of another young dragon such as yourself. That still doesn't mean that you can talk to your mother with such a tone." She said, thinking that she had defeat me.

"You? You're not my mother! Ruby and Mulan, they're my mothers. You are just the person who abandoned me." I said. I saw a tear drop from her eyes. She turned away as she wiped her face. I stared my mother down.

"Anyways, your mission is to defeat the worst of the worst." My sister said. In a way her cutting into our conversation made me even more infuriated.

"A team of the most terrible villains in the world have taken over three of the most magical places and if they get destroyed our land could fall to darkness once again. The villains will rule and everything that is good and pure will be turned rotten." Lily went on. The more she spoke the more terrified me and Kristin felt.

"Who are the villains and at which locations?" Kristin asked.

"The evil queen has risen an army and have taken over Wonderland, Peter Pan has focused on destroying all magic in Neverland with the help of the Lost Boys, and Mount Olympus is falling due to Hades and his Titans." Lily said.

"Obviously, you're not going to be able to do this alone so we have gathered the most powerful people in Storybrooke to be your companions." Regina said welcoming Robin Hood, Emma, Hook, Snow White, and Prince Charming into the cave.

"I will be joining in as well." I surveyed the team. Everything about it seemed wrong. The only people to even have magic was Regina and Emma, and there was no way we were going to defeat these villains with one on one combat.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Um? Excuse me?" Regina asked as she looked at the team herself.

"This can't possibly be the only people we have in Storybrooke to come on this mission with us. No offense, but there is no way in hell that these people are going to defeat the most powerful, magical villains in the world." They stared at me with confusion. I looked over at Kristin and he gave me a reassuring look.

"Gee, none taken." Regina rolled her eyes and then looked at me once more.

"I want to pick my own team." Regina stared at me. She opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out.

"Who could possibly make a better team than this?" Emma said. I teleported us to Granny's. Everybody who was anybody hung out there after school. To my delight everybody who I had in mind were spread out all over Granny's.

"Guys come here!" I said calling Tiffany, Rachael, Hercules, and Alice.

"This is my team." I said smirking. Everyone stared at me in confusion.

"No, not my daughter!" Regina said pulling Tiffany aside.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked.

"You've been chosen by me to go on one of the most important missions in human and fairytale history." I said to everyone and they froze. Some with excitement and some with fear.

"Herc, Mount Olympus is under attack by Hades." I said watching his expression turned from excitement to concern. I faced Alice.

"Alice, the Queen of Hearts is taking over Wonderland. Jefferson and his daughter are in danger." Her face changed from fear to determination.

"Tiff, Neverland is once again being taken over by Peter and his Lost Boys." I told Tiffany knowing that she would want to save the one land her mother, Tinkerbell, and her father, Felix, were from.

"Now tell me smart one, why should my daughter join you?" Regina said cocking her head to the side, a smile growing on her face.

"She'll want to go to protect her brother, now won't she?" I said tilting my head up grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry mom. I was talking to her about how I could be a valuable item to the team. Being the author and all." Henry said walking forward to stand next to my magical team.

"Absolutely not. You're not ready, H." Rachael said glaring at me. I understood why she would have been so upset considering the fact that she hated when her family was in danger.

"That's why you'll be there to protect me, R. Please." He said giving her the most adorable puppy dog eyes in the world. Rachael turned to face Robin and Regina. Looking into their eyes and pleading to go with them. Regina walked up to me and got into my face. I won't lie, it was terrifying but I stood my ground.

"Bring my kids back alive or you will be the next to go."I nodded and pushed past her.

"Are the rest of you ok with this? You don't have to go." Regina asked facing the teens. To my delight they all nodded with confident smiles on their faces.

"Ok then." Regina was quick to teleport us to the docks.

"First test. Open the portal to Neverland. Only the strongest magic can open a portal to such a land." Lily said. I looked at Kristen and held my hand out as we tried our hardest to open the portal when I felt unfamiliar hands lock into mine. I looked up to see Henry, Rachael, and everyone else using the determination to give use all of the possible energy that they could. All the forces of good and bad coming together to save the world as one. We opened the portal and were ecstatic.

"Very good. You know, you guys might not be such a terrible team after all." Lily said looking at Regina as she nodded with pride.

"Well, let's go save the world." I smiled and away to Neverland we went.


	6. Neverland

Neverland wasn't even close to as magical as I thought it was going to be. Instead of living in fear of pirates like Wendy, Michael, and John they were living in fear of the once good guys. Peter Pan could've been anywhere and somehow I had already had a feeling that he knew that we were there.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" We heard a familiar english voice call from behind them. I spun a round to face the average height boy. He was boyishly charming but the fact that he was 's dad was to disturbing to ignore.

"I thought you would have been smarter than to come here alone, Pan." Tiffany mocked.

"He is." I said while glaring at the boy. He smirked and raised his hand.

"Come on boys!" He yelled. With that we were surrounded by the Lost Boys, each and every one of them willing to fight and die for Peter.

"So, Henry we meet again. Did you protect that heart of yours?" Pan said cocking his head to the side waiting for any kind of reaction from him. Henry took a step forward but Rachael was quick to step in front of him.

"You're not coming near Henry or any of my crew." I said.

"No? Well, who's going to stop me?" Pan said as Tiffany released an arrow aiming for his chest.

"Me!" Tiff yelled. She was smart enough to know that he was easily going to catch the arrow but what she wasn't smart enough to realize was that Pan still had his magic and with that teleported them to a cliff with Tiffany right at the edge.

"Ah. You see, I knew your mother. She was a pretty little fairy, just like you." Pan winked at Tiffany causing her and I to both scrunch our faces in disgust.

"To bad your not my type." Tiffany jokes causing his smirk to fade into a face of rage.

"I'll survive, but you know who won't?" Pan said kicking her off of the cliff. I ran forward kneeling down at the edge.

"Tiffany!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. I looked up when I felt a large gust of wind pass my face and heard a strange fluttering sound.

"Why the glum face?" Tiffany had said using her wings.

"You can fly?!" I exclaimed.

"I guess so." Tiff laughed and tackled Pan to the floor. Kristin and I made quick work of the other Lost Boys tying them up ready to send them to an orphanage in Storybrooke.

"Alright Pan. Who's helping you escape and take over magic?" I asked Pan, shoving him up against a nearby tree. I cuffed him with a cuff that stopped him from using any magic. Regina had helped me design a new one that was strong enough to hold even Pan's magic.

"If I told you then the game would be over far to soon and you know how much I love a little game. You have no power over my leader and you never will. All you will ever be are a bunch of diverse, ignorant, stupid, numbskull, youngsters waiting to get hurt." Pan said letting his signature smirk overcome his fake pout. I growled, my eyes glowing red. I placed my mothers sword to his throat waiting for any kind of reaction from him but failed.

"Rae, he's not worth it." Kristin called from behind putting his hand on my lower back. I swatted it away.

"You don't tell me what is and is not worth it." I snarled but eased up when I saw a scared look overtake his face.

"Let's go home and see how Emma decides to handle things." With those words we formed a circle once again reopening the portal back home.

"Great job, child. You have past one test but there are still three more to go so don't get your hopes up quite yet." Maleficent said to me. After all of the pats on the back and good jobs me and my team went to Granny's. I noticed Kristin outside smoking.

"He bud. What's wrong?" I asked. Out of all people this boy seemed like he would be one to party but all I was getting from him inside was a couple of shrugs and nods.

"Nothing I was just thinking of what Pan said earlier." Kristin said pulling out a pack of cigs and offering me one. I declined feeling more intrigued in the story than in the chemicals.

"About what?"

"Ya know. This entire thing being a game. What did that mean?" I looked over at Kris. He was now staring at the stars.

"I don't know but whatever it meant it's nothing to worry about. Besides all his insults meant nothing to me except that we are the D.I.S.N.E.Y crew." I said putting all of Pan's insults together.

"Huh? That's not a bad name. The Disney Crew." Kristin said responding to my ridiculous accusation.

"See, we are going to be just fine."


	7. Wonderland

"Alright, here is the plan. We go in, Tiff you're going to distract the guards while me and Kris run to her dungeon and grab Jefferson and his daughter, stop the red queen and get outta there. Good?" I said not exactly having a full plan. We would normally wing it but, the others thought it would be smart to have a plan just in case anything went wrong.

"Ok let's be honest, you have no plan." Tiff raised her hand and look at me and Kris.

"So what if they don't? We'll just go along with whatever happens. I mean, you have to go a little mad sometimes don't you?" Alice said as I smiled at her, the rest of the group glaring at her.

"How would you know looney toon? Mad is the only thing you know." Hercules said.

"You're one to judge zero!" Alice yelled back standing up and out of her seat.

"Ok that's enough. Alice is right, we are going to find a way out just like we always do if things don't go as planned." Henry said nodding to Alice.

"Alright, if everyone is ready let's open this portal and go." I said and the team stood up. We formed a circle and we were off.

"Where is my pigs belly?!" We heard the red queen scream from down the hall.

"Ok, Tiff you're first." Tiffany walked out into the middle of the hall. She didn't have to do much considering the red queen noticed that she had a particular object that she had wanted. A wand.

"Well, who do we have here?" The red queen asked smirking and standing up.

"My name is Tiffany. The blue fairy has sent me to check in on Wonderland and from what I've seen it has definitely gone to hell." Tiffany replied and smirked.

"How dare you, you pathetic little elf! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" While the guards where focused on capturing Tiffany and Herc, Henry, and Regina where stopping the cards, Kristin, Alice, and I ran to the Red Queen's dungeon to free the hatter and his daughter. What we weren't expecting to see was the queens sister.

"Alice?" Both the hatter and his daughter spoke at the same time. The white queen smiled sweetly like always. They all took a moment to hug and greet each other before we ran to join the rest of the group.

"Alice?! How could you?" The Red Queen asked in a seemingly innocent voice and puppy dog eyes. All of which was an act that Alice had seen before.

"You're done for bloody bighead!" Alice yelled. She was equipped with her knight like armor and her sword. With all of the card being held by the rest of the group it wasn't hard for Alice to stroll up and place the sword to the queen's throat.

"You're coming with me and you have no say in it. This is for all of the things you have done to me and my family." Alice said looking over at the hatter, his daughter, and the White Queen. Once the Red Queen was secured and prepared to go back to Storybrooke something seemed wrong with Alice.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked. A look of confusion surged on Alice's face.

"I-I need to stay here, in Wonderland." The look of confusion quickly passed from Alice's face to mine.

"We need you to finish the mission." I said.

"No, you don't need me. Wonderland needs me. I should stay and help rebuild the castle and everything the Red Queen has destroyed." Everything she said in her soft british accent made sense. If she wanted to stay then we had to let her stay.

"Ok, but promise me you will be safe here." I said, a look of seriousness plastered my face.

"I can't, but you know how our job is. You never know when things are going to go a little-"

"Mad?" I said quirking a smile to her.

"Exactly." She giggled. The rest of the group hugged and said their goodbye to Alice, the hatter, his daughter, and the White Queen. We formed a circle and headed home through the portal.

Once we were home we greeted our families and were questioned for what felt like hours about what happened and where Alice was. After answering the crew went to their homes and I stopped for a late night coffee at Granny's. When I walked into the diner I could see Lily and I walked up to her table.

"Hey. You mind if I-" I didn't have to say anything else before I heard sniffling. I sat down next to her and took hold of her chin and faced her towards me. Her eyes were red and puffy, while her nose was runny.

"What's the matter, sis?" I said feeling sorry for her for the first time ever.

"Mom's left town and she didn't tell me where she was going. It's been a couple of days. Once again she has abandoned us with no sign of coming back." She said not being able to hold back her tears. I signaled my mom over to the table and she brought over my coffee and a glass of whiskey.

"Here. Anyways, who cares? We have each other and that's all we need right?" I asked looking into her eyes to see even just a little bit of lie hidden in her words, I found none.

"Yes, we have each other and we won't ever abandon each other." She said smiling and for once, in that tiny little diner, I finally felt like I had a sister.


	8. Mount Olympus

This was it, the last mission. All I had to do was defeat Hades, I mean it's not like he was a god or anything. Ok, so that's a lie but what else could I say to make myself calm down. Our group had defeated two of the most evil villains one shouldn't be that bad, right?

"Ok, one more. You ok Rae?" Kristen had snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wha-What? Yeah, I'm fine." We were sitting on the edge of the dock. It smelled of fish and saltwater but it helped calm my nerves.

"Really because you look like you're gonna puke." He said noticing my uneasiness.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled. What had gotten into me, I don't know. All I knew was that I had never been so nervous in my life, I mean sure we battled Pan and The Red Queen, but I had this sense that things weren't going to go the way we had planned and when I got this feeling I was normally right about it.

"I'm sorry, Kris. It's just something doesn't feel right." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok. We're going to be fine." Somehow him saying this calmed my nerves but not completely. We had started dating ever since we returned from Neverland and he came over to my house to check on if I was hurt during the battle. No one else in the group knew this because we didn't want to seem like weak lovey dovey leaders, and by we I mean I. Something about it just gave me the sense that I was weak and I hated feeling weak. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and stood up from my previous sitting position.

"Come on. We leave in half an hour." I held both my hands out which he gladly took as I pulled him up off of the ground.

When we arrived at the cave we only had time to gear up and set off. Olympus was terribly messed up. People's families had been separated either by the death of a loved one or by the imprisonment of a loved one. All I could tell was that this was not going to be and easy mission. Tiffany and Alice went to free the prisoners from the demi gods who seemed to be under some spell, it must've been the work of Hades. Rachael and Henry went to set up a forcefield around the part of olympus that wasn't touched, with Henry as a look out. That left the rest of us to head up the mountain and stop Hades from destroying any more. We didn't seem to have much of a problem heading up the mountain which didn't seem right at all.

"It's way to quiet." I said noticing a small rumble of the ground and a strange noise coming from up ahead. We pushed forward as much as we could until we came to a large lump in the path. I had to use my power to make a large fireball in my hands to try and examine the strange rumble.

"It's about to get a lot less quiet." Hercules said examining the large beast with three heads. It slowly raised its head, waking from its slumber.

"RUN!" Kristen yelled as we ran for our lives. It wasn't much of a challenge for the beast to stop us as he swiped its paw at us and knocked me and Kristen closer to the entrance to the top of the mountain. Hercules threw a rock at the animals head as it focused its attention on him. He pulled his sword out ready for the battle of a lifetime.

"GO! Stop Hades, I can deal with this." The beast swung its paw at Hercules which he was quick to dodge. I didn't want to leave him but what choice did I have? Kristen pulled me to my feet and we ran the rest of the way up the mountain. The top could've been hell itself. It was burning hot, lava and flames were everywhere but no sign of Hades. A bright flash of light came from our left as I threw a fireball in the same direction.

"Woah! Easy there, its just us." The rest of the group had appeared in the same circle we use to teleport, after all that's the only way they could travel up such a large mountain.

"Where's Herc?" I exclaimed noticing that he was still gone.

"Oh, honey you don't have to worry about him any more. He's dead." My mom said appearing in front of me holding a large ball of black glowing light. All the dark magic that had ever been created and left a villains body because they went good or died was in her hands.

"M-Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, sweetheart. This was my whole plan. I needed you to capture my friends and bring them to me."

"What are you talking about?" She used her magic to snatch something out of Kristens pockets. It was the small box that had been created to hold the villains that we captured prisoner.

"You brought it?!" I yelled.

"She threatened you and said that if I didn't bring it that she would kill you, her own daughter." He explained.

"So?!" I yelled back.

"So, he loves you honey. Oblivious this one, I tell you." Maleficent brought up. She harvested the magic from the box and then the group.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT BEING GOOD AND NOW YOU'VE BROUGHT THE PEOPLE I LOVE INTO THIS. YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled throwing my mothers sword at her which landed into her stomach.

"Ugh. I've got to go, but take this." She threw the ball of magic in our direction which stopped dead in its tracks right in front of me.

"If you don't figure out how to return this magic to your friends, its very existence will turn their magic and themselves dark. Have fun sweetheart!" She cackled poofing away in a cloud of purple smoke. Most of my group was on the floor wincing in pain as they started to become sinister beings. Think, Rae, think!

"I can distribute the power through my body into theirs." I exclaimed. Henry looked up from his sister lying on the ground.

"No, nobody can handle that much power. If you do it, you'll die." He explained gripping my arm as I stared at the ball of magic.

"N-No Rae. I love you." Kristen spoke and I turned to him shocked.

"Kristen, I've always loved you. I have to do this, for you." I reached forward grabbing hold of the magic with both hands. The black ball slowly started to become gold as I focus my magic into it. The pain I was feeling felt like 500 people were stabbing me in various places over and over but I knew I had to do it for them. I shot several rays of magic that had been turned good into everyone saving Kristen for last. I released the ball as the rest of the dark magic floated away to where I could only imagine my mother was. Falling to the ground I felt a rush of tiredness crash over me, I was dying. Kristen shot up from his laying position and grasped me in his hold.

"I-I can't lose you." The heartache was even worse then the pain by far as I felt his tear drops fall on me.

"You have to carry on somehow, I love you but you need to move on. Find my mother and stop her from hurting any one else. I have faith in you." These were words I had never said to anyone in my life, but he had to hear them. I knew he did. Just as he leaned down to press a soft kiss on my lips I smiled softly and everything went black.

She was gone and it was all my fault. If I would have just had faith in her like she has faith in me none of this would be happening. I heard the people behind me sniffling and crying as I just sat there silent with her in my hands. Blood filled my ears and everything went mute. I was going to avenge Red if it was the last thing that I ever did. My name is Kristen Jones. I am the child of Killian and Emma Jones. You can call me the son of two leaders.


End file.
